Executed
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Unohana is forced to confront Rudbornn and his Exequias. MA (Rape/Tentacle warning)


**The Might of Árbol**

Yammy had entered the scene explosively, clearing the board for all but him and the pesky two Shinigami foolish enough to oppose Aizen-sama and the great Espada. Rudbornn Chelute could forgive the giant for so carelessly tossing him from the arena. If the head of the Exequias were honest, his fight had already ended with him the loser. How inauspicious that he'd encounter an enemy with the power to freeze him. He was almost assured victory until she had frozen him.

But now was a second chance. Now Rudbornn would prove his worthiness to Aizen-sama! A pair of nameless Shinigami would not have gotten his power noticed, but a Captain-level and her lieutenant? His skeleton grin was appropriate for how he felt in this situation, returned face-to-face with the female Captain and her silver-hair companion. But this time, he would not flee. Árbol was still engaged, and Rudbornn was planted in the sand on his skeleton roots.

"So, once again, we meet, Captain," he declared, lifting his arms and wand overhead. "Though it seems, now, the Exequias are not harvesters." Skulls began to grow and bloom into his army. "We are soldiers."

At once, Kotetsu Isane came in front of Unohana defensively, baring the tri-bladed Itegumo. "Unohana-taichou! I will deal with this!" she fiercely promised the woman she most admired.

Unohana regarded her readiness with a glance, and then turned her blue eyes up to the opposition. The skull-faced pseudo-Arrancar fell to their feet when they'd ripened, and at once, more began to bud and grow. Unless stopped, Rudbornn seemed intent on flooding the desert of Los Noches with his unending army.

"My, that is certainly a useful ability," Unohana mused.

The spiked wand came before the tree. "Árbol's power is limitless," he boasted. "The Espada have all been limited to the Fracción on hand, but my available soldiers are without end. The Calaveras…" His bullhead tilted. "They are endless. How can you hope to withstand our might? Two… against the infinite might of Árbol?"

"You talk in circles," Unohana said, undaunted by the wall in front of them. Her gaze skimmed the skull soldiers, not bothering to count. Only one of these Arrancar mattered in this bout, and he was perched on high with his gaunt roots. Her eyes narrowed on him. "The numbers are irrelevant when you overcome the head."

"You intend to supplant me?!" roared the head of the Exequias with an angry wave of his wand. "Foolishness! The very height of it! Even if you are Captain class, you do not compare to the power of Árbol! Lament your fortune and die!"

The Calaveras lunged without warning, swords pointed and ready. Alone, Isane's Zanpakuto wouldn't do much help. She relied on Bakudo, chanting the phrase before a burst of energy sprung from her fingertips. Effective against a few, but en masse, the Calaveras were unscathed. Dutiful and loyal Isane shouted for her Captain to run while she held the hoard off. Of course, Unohana would never leave a subordinate to fight on her behalf, but she was forced into flight when a bolt of energy discharged at her from Rudbornn's staff.

Her Shunpo brought her behind the bearer of Calaveras; an advantageous spot against any adversary. However, her weapon remained sheathed. Rudbornn remained motionless but for a slight turn of his horned head. "It appears you are lax for someone with so great of power," she chided in her gentle way. "Could it be that you have become too overconfident in yourself because of the powers Aizen has given you?"

"_Hmph!_" The body turned with the head, empty eye sockets now on the Fourth Squad Captain. "I am the leader of the Exequias, not some mundane Arrancar. It is you who is overconfident."

Unohana's eyes widened at once before she reflexively leapt into the air, having no time to get the ground under her feet for another Shunpo. The moment her toes were airborne, skeletal tendrils surged from beneath the sand's surface. She was trapped in midair, no surface to retreat to. Her capture was inevitable, the tentacles immediately trapping her arms to her sides, binding her at the midsection with numerous layers of coils. Unohana was subdued, hoisted into the air by Rudbornn's snare.

"You see? The height of your hubris! Unforgiveable!" More of these jagged protrusions lifted up from the dirt like saplings, forming a broken circle around the captured Captain, six in all. "The roots of Árbol sap the reiatsu from the ground as nourishment. It can drain even an enemy if I am able to take root in them." The black holes leered. "I will drain your very life, Captain-san."

Unohana made no response. Instead, she was figuring out her predicament. The bondage was strange, for it felt stiff and brittle, save for the tips. It made sense. To traverse through the ground, the ends would need to be flexible to find the smoothest course. Otherwise, they'd snap over and over again.

To buy herself some time, she looked at Rudbornn. Her long braided hair hung loose below her, swaying slightly in the gusts of the distant battle with the behemoth Cero Espada. "You seem certain that you have defeated me. It could be that you are chasing dreams with your eyes wide open."

Rudbornn spat. "_Pah!_ Your provocations will not draw me to doubt my awesome might! Captain or not, you cannot withstand Árbol as it supps the very life-force from your core. No matter how powerful, I have been granted the power, the _gift_ to overwhelm any enemy Aizen-sama must endure!"

Unohana's eyes narrowed, her lips giving just the slimmest hint of a smirk. "My, you certainly do talk a lot."

He was incapable of expression, but she could detect the flicker of rage mounting behind his mask. The root in front of her approached, joints crackling as it extended. Its tip neared her face, and she watched it with silent speculation. Cracks were starting to form at the tip, as if something within was trying to break free.

"How comical," she heard Rudbornn rumble. "I was just thinking the same thing."

The hardened tip burst apart, and before Unohana could decipher what it was exactly, it had purged her mouth, slipping between her lips with a viscous substance that all but eliminated resistance. The stick wobbled stiffly, but the thing inside her mouth – blunt, malleable, wriggling like an octopus tentacle – flexed and curved. Right away, she identified this intruder as a phallus of some kind, a way to sow seeds, apparently, as well as absorb energy; she already felt a great amount of her reiatsu surge into the tentacle.

The feeling of violation was there, but Unohana made no visible objection. She'd already surrendered to her capture, only shutting her eyes tight and grunting softly when the root forced deeper into her mouth, tilting her head back as it surged down her neck. Whatever it was that coated its length, it was sweet, almost like honey, and helped the vulgar appendage infringe upon her throat.

"Perhaps this demonstration will show you some humility, Captain-san," Rudbornn growled, eyes upon his captive as the other tendrils closed in. "Know the might of Árbol." The tentacles surged forward, releasing tentacle-like phalluses themselves that acted as hands moving freely from Rudbornn. At once, they began to tug at Unohana's clothes, not bothering with the sash keeping her uniform together. Head still tilting back, arms still trapped at her sides, she was unable to prevent the feelers from peeling down the shoulders of her robes like the skin of a banana until her naked breasts were in view, firm and high, topped with large, brown nipples steadily tightening into ovals from their exposure. At once, two of the tentacles that had exposed them went to rub against the hardening nubs, smearing the youthful mounds with their slick sap.

Unable to pull down her hakama while the tentacles restrainng her hands acted as an obi themselves, there had to be some improvisation. They slipped in from the open sides of her pants, slithering against her smooth, pale thighs underneath the dark clothing until they detected the resonating heat, trapped beneath the folds of her customary fundoshi. The front flap was disregarded; the tentacles worked together to yank the crotch aside, permitting a duo to take aim at the gash splitting the forest of raven hair.

Whether her body was ready to accept them or not was made irrelevant; the slick sap compensated for whatever she lacked. Rudbornn gave as much preamble as he gave her mouth when his roots pushed into Unohana, two into a single slot. Her replying groan was stifled against the floundering cock still pillaging her esophagus. The twin roots surged relentlessly, mimicking the size of two penises, but not the hardness. They bounced off against her cervical wall, unable to press without any rigidness. Still, the bumping resonated within Unohana, transforming this violation to pleasure so that her body could secrete lubrication of her own.

"Do you feel it yet?" Rudbornn's voice snarled over the lewd, rhythmic sounds of flesh gliding through wetness. "Have you come to realize Árbol's greatness yet?"

As if Unohana's mouth had enough room to fit words through… His member wedged deeper, distending her throat slightly as it trekked deep down her windpipe, catching the sounds she made as he took both ends of her.

In the battle on the ground, Isane was able to hold her own. While under Unohana's tutelage, she had learned the grace of pacification, but regardless, she was a lieutenant of the Gotei Thirteen and was therefore proficient in combat. Her three bladed Itegumo did well defending her life, but she needed to know how her Captain was faring. Surely, the battle was coming to a close. It didn't matter that Unohana-taichou didn't draw her blade for death; an Arrancar could not overwhelm her!

But Isane froze when she saw the truth: her Captain, suspended in the air by branches rising from the dirt, her mouth stuffed with one of those protrusions while others violated her in other ways. The breasts that Isane always thought were beautiful were defiled by tentacles rubbing across the brown tips. And the tendrils slipping through the opened sides? She dreaded what was going on beneath the hakama.

The fear for her commander was Isane's downfall. The moment she called out, the Calaveras swarmed. Her weapon was quickly dispatched when two swords, in synchronization, hammered down on the guard with enough force to knock it from her unfocused grip. "N-no!" She tried to pick it off the ground, but an arm locked around her throat, and the Calavera pulled her back, dropping on her behind while still locked in the crook of the zombie's arm. Desperately, she pulled at the limb. But there was no time, for one of Rudbornn's ilk had already approached from the front, brandishing his sword menacingly. Isane trembled, for this was to be her end, unless some force came to save her.

The blade rose and came down in a steady, surgical swipe. Isane's wide eyes quivered. Was this the moment before death? She felt nothing, like the Calavera had missed her completely. But then, a draft was felt, and she realized the stroke had slit her clothes expertly, separating the left half from the right, down even to her undergarments – the baby-blue set that Rangiku had given her as a souvenir from the human world was ruined! – to embarrassingly expose her attributes to the enemy.

Gasping, she grabbed the shredded clothes and tried to keep them together, trading a moment to grab her Zanpakuto for a moment to save her modesty. But the silent men around her refused her this, batting at her hands with the flat end of their swords. The Calavera behind her took her wrists, and while she fought against it, he brought them away from her so the other could knock away her top with the tip of his weapon.

She, being always critical of herself, never saw her bust as anything special, but there was hardly a difference with her Captain's – which she admired – though she was a bit smaller, and her nipples were of a lovely candy pink shade that contrasted nicely with the pale suppleness of her bosom. Her body was, in fact, more toned than Unohana, the definition of her abdominal muscles deeper than the flat surface of the other. And while Unohana neglected to do much more than trim, Isane's silver mound was cut short and restricted to a triangular area above her womanhood. Men would salivate at the sight, but the Calavera were on a mission, acting in response to the impulse of their creator.

In no time, timid, insecure Isane was facing three male appendages, rigid as they sprung up from the white hakama of Rudbornn's henchmen. They only took out their shafts, not bothering to actually remove any bit of clothing. Unlike other men, these artificial beings sported bone-white cocks of smooth skin, but the heads appeared to don the hard crust of Hollow masks with just a narrow hole at the end. There was not much guessing needed for what was meant to come out of that hole.

"You can't!" Isane refused, trying to close her long legs before two Calaveras appeared at her sides to stop her. Her thighs came apart for the first Calavera to ease in between, skull face turned down to direct his cock accordingly towards her hole. The helmet met her lips and rubbed. Isane cringed at the foreign feeling, baring her teeth against the tingle when the dick touched her clit.

There was no point arguing with these soulless drones. They answered to one master: Rudbornn. Maybe even Aizen could not control them. Isane held her breath. The response of her body began to spill forth from the persistent probing, and before she could get out another "No!", the erection slid into her body. A high-pitched wail echoed up her throat as the cock wrenched open her tight snatch. In a smooth, unhindered stroke, the Calavera slid to the back of her vagina, meshing his hips to hers. Her hands fisted in the air, wishing to have something to cling to as the Calavera began to move in mechanical motions; sharp, deep, hard thrusts that made Isane's body shudder in response. Her breasts bounced against the pounding. The thrusts kept hitting her deep, which always sent a jolt of hard pleasure to the pit of her stomach. She'd been abstinent for so long, she felt so receptive to this advance, her legs quivering on either side of the Calaveras driving hips. Crying out again, she wasn't aware of the approach of the other skull walkers; not until the nearest cupped the back of her head and invaded the open cavern of her mouth. She blinked, eyes wide as her throat was under siege. Before she could even figure out what to do in this situation, two more Calaveras took either of her hands and fixed her fingers around their shafts, sealing her to them beneath their own fists, jerking themselves with her reluctant hands.

This was more than Isane ever believed herself ever capable of, even if she herself wasn't participating voluntarily and was more of a conduit for their satisfaction. Her eyes darted all around her, unsure of which Calavera to acknowledge as she was forced to pleasure them. Perhaps she should be most concerned with the one still jerking into her pussy. It was him, after all, who had gotten her cunt drooling.

And it was also he who reached completion first. The seed of Árbol transferred from his loins to hers in a short volley. He flooded her womb with the stickiness of it, and after the last pulsation, his body went slack. Isane blinked when he fell against her like dead weight. And dead was just what he was. Apparently, these soldiers harnessed just enough life for one bout, one sowing. Now that life was transported into her, swimming throughout her body in search of viable seeding.

The cock remained hard inside of her, bathing in its own release before he was dispatched by one of his own. The body was discarded as easily as garbage so that another may take his place. Directing his cock, this new Calavera surged into Isane and resumed his dead twin's robotic rhythm. Isane whimpered a muffle moan into the dick in her mouth. Was she expected to tend to each of Rudbornn's army? Her body wouldn't be able to contain that amount of semen!

All of a sudden, she felt and tasted a hot, honey-like substance filling her cheeks. Gray eyes widened. She'd never performed the act of oral sex before, and had even less experience with semen! The few who had lain with her, she oftentimes got too nervous and excused herself before coitus could be complete. Now this enemy was flushing his essence into her mouth, forcing her to consume every drop of his precious life before he, like the other, collapsed. Luckily, he did not fall upon her, for a different Calavera caught him and tossed him aside.

In the short reprieve before her mouth filled again, Isane panted, semen-soiled tongue hanging out of her mouth. They didn't last long, she observed, but their numbers did not inspire the confidence that this would be a short venture. Taking a deep breath just in time, her mouth was latched onto another dick, just in time for one of the two in her hands to catch her face with ejaculate.

She was in for quite the trying exercise; Rudbornn could see that from on high, but his victory came mostly from the one still in front of him, now dangling by her captured wrists with her now-naked legs hoisted up in a spread-eagle posture, brandishing her muff for all the view. Her mouth dripped semen, for though Rudbornn retained more life than his offspring, his roots did not withhold their load.

Unohana's braid still hung in front of her, as her robes caught on her shoulders while her arms were forced overhead. The sash still hung at her waist, her useless sword bouncing and flopping around with the steady movements. With her thighs spread, the hair of her pussy spattered with the remnants of Rudbornn's first ejaculation – most of it dripping from her snatch – Rudbornn's root stuck straight up, firm and stationary, so that Unohana's ass could lower onto it at his leisure. The Captain said nothing, only making soft moans when she was hoisted up, the staff vacating her bowels, and harsher grunts when she was re-impaled.

"You haven't submitted yet," Rudbornn said, his tone even though he seemed frustrated regardless. "Perhaps I have underestimated you, Captain-san."

Unohana just continued her mantra of alternating grunts and groans in response to the anal intrusion. Her eyes had stayed meditatively closed, as if it was a method to endure. And then they opened, blue eyes regarding him. After her ass was filled again with his steadfast pole, she said, her voice hardly winded, "You seem surprised that a Captain can endure." She flinched a little as he slid out. "For a power like yours, are you almost at your limit?"

Rudbornn growled, the waver of doubt rumbling beneath his ox mask. "You will break, Captain-san. Árbol cannot be resisted. By power or by numbers, you will succumb. Just like your lieutenant!" He gestured with his lightning-shaped staff. Unohana followed the point, her eyes narrowing when she saw her coy lieutenant amidst a slew of Calaveras. They had moved her into a more manageable position, put on all fours, impaled on both ends, rocking back and forth to bring either cock to completion before another Calavera can take the used-up one's place.

"If you can think I am too lenient," she heard Rudbornn croon, "then I will exercise the full might!"

At once, the five other tendrils went at her. One coiled around her flopping breasts, its tip curling around to flick across her sensitive nipple, and two went to her exposed underarms, salving the smooth and receptive skin with the honey-like essence. Of course, with two tentacles left over, Rudbornn sought her unused holes, returning to the depths of Unohana's throat as well as the back of her pussy.

The stimulation was admittedly intense. The slow, torturous pace he had set for dropping her ass upon his cock had given her a powerful, frustrating sense of leaving her on the threshold of true pleasure. Now, it felt like she was starting to overload as the warm thrusts heated her. The sperm that had been deposited already in her quim made the pass of the newly-inserted root louder and so much smoother, as if it was necessary. The cum churned and dripped from her snatch with each thrust.

The one in her mouth, however, she could taste the presence of herself, the sweet and salty essence that had coated him earlier. Now it had come for her mouth, letting her sample the cock that had first fucked her pussy before squirting inside of her womb and over her hairy patch.

"Do you feel it yet? The will of Árbol? You will lose yourself completely soon." Rudbornn sounded like he was suppressing the urge to chortle at her predicament.

Unohana was turned and twisted, the tentacles slithering about her body to hold her at her midsection. Her hands, when freed, reached in front of her when she was set horizontally in the air, and she grabbed the cock currently fucking her throat. She endured splendidly, of course, shocking Rudbornn with her enthusiasm. How could she actually go with this?! He seethed with rage.

The pleasure was mounting, her blood heating like molten lava. Her pussy began to tighten around the relentless thrusts. Her asshole burned as the cock hammered harder and harder, stretching deeper into her bowels before it stalled and a surge of Árbol's cum pasted the dense passageway. The hot fluid gushed over and over, and soon, Unohana felt it in every orifice; Rudbornn's completion, and before she could reach her own. But her free hand would see to that. Rudbornn at least could boast that his ejaculations neither slowed him down nor short-lived. She relished the sensation of her body overflowing with hot cum, and knowing how to stimulate herself, she practiced her fingers against her clit. At once, her body began to tighten, her muscles coming together for a long-overdue orgasm.

"_Ha!_ Have you finally broken?!" Rudbornn shouted upon seeing Unohana giving into her carnal needs. "Has the Captain given in to her truest desires?!"

The braid was undone by one of the tentacles as they floundered about, redirecting to continue this onslaught. Her body clenched, expelling a large amount of his sperm along with her own ejaculate. When the black tresses hung down like ominous drapes, Rudbornn grunted and took notice of her chest, of the gruesome scar planted between her breasts. He was taken aback by her eyes when they opened again, such darkness to them and her smile.

The sword that had seemed so harmless now was gripped in her hand.

_YES!_

Isane was standing now, reaching around to hold onto a Calavera's shoulder as he pounded up into her from behind. She panted and wheezed and moaned as he began to spill up into her cunt. In no time, he'd fall dead, but catching her eye was a yell, a cry of death. Following the shout was a streak of white that could only be identified as a sword's passing.

But only Unohana-taichou was there! There couldn't have been swordplay unless someone else had arrived!

All skull heads turned to their master in time to see him carved in half by a masterful sword stroke. Reiatsu then dominated the area with suffocating force. Many of the Calavera dropped immediately underneath its weight; those who stood were not going to be the lucky ones, as they would quickly find out. Isane, already tempered, fainted almost immediately. She fought against it, but the darkness encompassed her vision, blotting out the final, blurred image of long, black hair fanning around a nude form like a reaper collecting souls.

It was not long later that she awoke, alone on the desert sands. Somehow, her clothing had been mended, hiding her breasts and cum-soaked snatch; her bra and panties could not have been saved, however. "You're awake, Isane-san."

At once, she looked over and saw her Captain standing a small ways away from her. There was a contented look on her face as she smiled at her lieutenant, as if neither of them had endured Rudbornn's masses. "U-Unohana-taichou! Wha-what happened?" stammered the flabbergasted woman.

Unohana just continued to smile. "It seemed Kenpachi passed through and dealt with the problem for us." She cocked her head slightly, her smile so very sincere and beautiful. "How lucky we were."

Isane pursed her lips, but did not make a comment. It was very possible that Kenpachi-taichou had rampaged through here in his endless search for bloodshed and bloodletting. However, the vision Isane had caught before passing out had longer hair than Zaraki Kenpachi had. And if she thought hard enough, she remembered the encroaching figure had glorious breasts…


End file.
